TRISTESSE
by Phoeenix
Summary: Nada es tan poderoso como nuestra mente para crear y para destruir. Inspirada en la cancion On my Own de Los miserables y con la melodía de Tristesse de Chopin. Fic escrito en el 2012, pero que no me decidía a publicar aqui.


Tristesse

Por Phoenix

Sentada en una fuente hexagonal, el sol le acaricia la cara. Una ciudad colonial, sus calles cuentan las historias de los miles que las han caminado, las fachadas antiguas de más de 100 años, el aroma a viejo, a historia, se mezcla con lo desconocido, con la aventura. Susana espera. Ha estado sentada en ese lugar, acordado de antemano con Terry para ser su punto de reunión. Ha viajado por algunas horas, con la expectativa de ver su sueño hecho realidad.

—Una ciudad diferente, donde nadie nos conozca— dijo él.

—Un lugar donde escribir nuestra historia— dijo ella.

No ha dormido en varios días por los nervios, el reloj frente a la fuente, le recuerda el tiempo que ha pasado ahí. Y en su mente recuerda las palabras de Terry —Te amo y te adoro, no lo olvides—.

De repente una sombra la cubre, alguien se ha acercado a ella, al punto de impedir el paso del sol.

Con lentitud levanta la vista, no le puede ver la cara porque el sol lo ilumina por detrás y solo ve su silueta, pero su mente empieza a trabajar rápidamente, y se dice —es él —.

Estira la mano para sentir su calor, y poco a poco se incorpora. No hay palabras entre ellos, solamente la sensación que la une a él.

Susana estira la mano para cubrir el espacio que los separa. Caminan sin rumbo, deleitándose con la arquitectura de la ciudad.

—Que bellos jardines, de ahí su nombre en náhuatl, lugar donde abunda el zacate —comenta en voz alta. Lentamente, sin prisas, ella va, sintiéndolo a su lado, contenta de estar ahí, con él, disfrutando de la tarde como viejos amantes, —amantes— se repite, y deja salir una nerviosa y dulce risa, con timidez voltea a su lado, se quiere hundir en su mirada, permanecer ahí siempre, sentir la calidez de sus brazos protegiéndola, cuidándola, pero…

La tarde pasa apacible, el sol se va perdiendo entre la sierra, sus pasos se dirigen a un pequeño hotel. El chico de la recepción la escucha platicar. Ella ríe por lo bajo, compartiendo una broma secreta. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, saca su llave y a abre. Con miedo y a la vez llena de expectación entra, lentamente, y se para en medio del cuarto. Escucha como se cierra la puerta, y distingue sus pasos detrás de ella. Cierra los ojos, y siente sus brazos alrededor de ella. Un mar de sentimientos, pensamientos llegan y se van. No permite que nada enturbie esos momentos tan largamente anhelados.

Frente a la ventana, se da cuenta que no hay luna, la oscuridad de la habitación es total. Pero no importa, él está con ella, a su lado, sus labios recorriendo su cuello, su aroma inundando su nariz. Sus miedos han desaparecido, la zozobra de la espera esa mañana, valió la pena con tal de estar en sus brazos.

—Todos los consejos escuchados, las advertencias ignoradas, falsos— se repite en su mente, mientras su cuerpo siente el calor de él. Una noche mágica, llena de susurros, de promesas, de palabras de amor, de caricias, una noche completa de ilusión.

La mañana llega, una brisa fresca entra por la ventana y le da a Susana en la cara. Con una sonrisa en la cara, despacio abre los ojos. Sin voltear estira la mano, palpando la cama en busca de el cuerpo de él. Pero, la cama esta vacía. Se incorpora, y voltea… buscando…

Recorre el cuarto con la mirada. Nada. Se levanta y corre al baño, vacío también. Un presentimiento la invade, pero piensa — salió a comprar algo para desayunar—. Con este pensamiento se dirige al baño, todo está igual que el día anterior, sin muestras de haber sido usado, pero hecha desecha esa idea. Toma una ducha rápida, se viste, con un femenino vestido blanco de tirantes, arreglando su cabello, preparándose para la llegada de su amado, atenta al sonido de pasos fuera de su habitación o el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Nerviosa empieza a recorrer la habitación, pensando que hacer. —Algo le pasó— se dice preocupada, no entiende como pudo haberla dejado sola, sin una nota, una nota, una nota… inmediatamente, con lágrimas en los ojos va en busca de la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior.

Todo sigue en el mismo lugar, tirada a un lado de la cama. Se le queda mirando, no decidiéndose a tomarla. Negándose a aceptar una realidad, algo que desechó desde el primer momento. Se queda ahí parada, decidiéndose a decirle a su corazón lo que su mente empieza a vislumbrar.

Ya sin fuerza, se deja caer al suelo. Con la cabeza gacha, el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Temerosa, acerca la mano a las prendas y empieza a buscar en los bolsillos. —No hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada— se repite con fuerza, una y otra vez, hasta que su mano se encuentra con un papel arrugado, fuertemente apretado. Ya sin poder contener el llanto, lo abre. Un dolor desgarrador le rompe el corazón, en cuanto sus ojos van leyendo las pocas líneas escritas.

Susana

Lo lamento mucho. No voy a ir. No te quiero

Terry

Un grito se ahoga en su garganta, el dolor le llena todo su ser. Se acurruca en el suelo, se abraza tratando de apretarse sintiendo que todo su cuerpo esta hecho pedazos. No entiende que pasó, la oscuridad se apodera de ella, el caos, dueño de su mente.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa. El atardecer asoma a su ventana. Trastabillando se pone de pie, se acerca al tocador, y al mirarse en el espejo… todo se reproduce en su mente, el hombre que se le acercó a dejarle la nota, como se levantó y se engaño así misma, como recorrió las calles, como lo sintió a su lado, como siempre.

Una rabia, un coraje contra si misma la lleva a estrellar el florero que esta a su lado, contra el espejo

—Muere, déjame, no eras real, nunca lo has sido— grita, llorando.

—Pobrecita, parecía una muñequita rota — dice una mucama a la recepcionista, la mañana siguiente, —recogiendo los pétalos de las flores, decía que eran su corazón que estaba roto—.

—Pobre—, comenta la recepcionista, — se veía tan feliz y cuerda el día que llegó — mientras dos hombres vestidos de blanco meten en una ambulancia a Susana, quien aprieta fuertemente en su mano unos pétalos.

FIN


End file.
